I'm Always With You
by Elisabpshady
Summary: In his early years of wandering Kenshin feels depressed and Tomoe came to help him.


**This came to my mind overnight, and I just have to write it down.**

 **Please keep in mind that English is not my original language, I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes. I'm doing my best to improve it.**

* * *

It's been three years since he started wandering.

 _Three long years!_

He didn't feel like it was working. He didn't feel like he was helping anyone. Sometimes he feels like his presence makes it worse. All he wanted was to help people. Protect the weak.

It was winter again.

He had been walking for hours! A storm had just started. Kenshin had planned to spend the winter helping out and old farmer and his family. They agree in let him sleep in the barn. It was all going well until his son came back and recognized Kenshin from the stories he heard. They kicked him out without a second thought. He understand them, Kenshin wasn't blaming them.. But still there wasn't a near place where he could hide from the storm. He was cold, really cold!

Almost like life was mocking him. Kenshin once loved the winter, he loved to see the white snow and play with it. Now the very same thing that he loved the most has become what he hated the most. White snow makes him remember her… her blood on it… so much blood… when it should have been him.

Kenshin stop and look around the road. There was nothing that could protect him from the cold. Honestly, he didn't feel like it anymore. He left the road and went behind the trees and sat there. He just sat there. Looking at this sword and remembering.

 _Otsu_ , he had a good time there before the tragedy. _It should have been me! Why Tomoe? Why do I have to live? Why do I always have to live?_

His family, his three sisters, Tomoe… they call came in mind. They all died, and he was left, like he didn't deserve to.

Kenshin studied the blade for a while. He didn't know how long he stayed that way. By now his tracks were covered. The snow was accumulated around him covering him. He felt cold and not just from the winter.

 _I could end it. It will be fast. Nobody will notice until the spring come and the snow melt down._

The reverse blade seams more tempting now.

 _There's no point in keep living. I'm not helping anyone._

Images of his victims came to his mind. Some many people, so many blood. He killed sons, created widows, orphans… He killed the happiness of so many people.

 _Tomoe… I killed your happiness._

It was decided. He turned the blade and with a fast movement he pushed the sword against himself. He could feel the blood coming out.

 _Soon it will be over._

He closed his eyes, drop the sakabatou, and waited.

"Kenshin".

Someone was calling him. _Impossible. Nobody knows where I am. My tracks are covered._

"Kenshin… anata". He knew that voice. Kenshin struggle to open his eyes and saw that he thought was impossible.

"Tomoe". She was in front of him. Looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"Kenshin. Hold on a little more."

She was so beautiful. His memories didn't make her justice!

"Why Tomoe?"

She gave him a smile that she use to give him, just for him.

"You have to live!"

It didn't make any sense for him. Why did he have to live?

"Why? I'm tired". She holds him. He could feel it. She was holding his wound.

"You have to live Anata. You're someone important".

He didn't know when he started to cry. He had cried so much when she died, he didn't think it was possible to cry again. And she continued talking to him.

"Hold on Anata… Just a little more. It will be better. I promise. You can't die… there are people who need you and will be needing you. "

"Tomoe… I can't. I can't do this alone". He let go a cry that he didn't know he was holding.

"But you are not alone, Anata. I'm always at your side. I never left you Kenshin. Hold on. Be strong. Just a little more. Can you do that for me?"

He gave her a nod and concentrate in the felling of her holding him.

"It will be over soon, Anata". She was beginning to vanish.

"Don't go. Don't leave me again". Kenshin was too weak to try to move.

"I will never leave you. I'm always with you Anata". And she was gone. Kenshin was too weak to do anything, and everything went dark.

When he woke up he saw a roof. Kenshin notice that he was warm in a futon.

 _Was it a dream?_

When he tried to move he saw the wound in his abdomen. _It wasn't a dream._

"Ah you woke up!" Kenshin saw an old man entering the room.

"Where?" Kenshin tried to ask.

"You're in my house". He laughs a little. "Its not much I know. But we are working on it. Let me look at you wound".

He cleaned the wound and make new bandages.

"How did you find me?" Kenshin asked. He was sure his tracks were covered. And he was behind the trees covered in snow. No one would find him.

The man took a deep breath and look at the rurouni. "It was the weirdest thing… I was walking down the road during that snow. And I could swear I saw a woman in white calling out for me. She was making me signs like she needed help and went behind some trees. I follow her, when I saw the blood, I saw you. But I couldn't find the woman. I'm sure of what I saw".

The man look at the red hair for a moment. He could see tears under his eyes. "You don't recognize me do you?"

"uhn?" Kenshin look at him in confusion. Which made the man smile grow.

"You save my daughter a couple years ago. From some rapist". Kenshin was still in confusion. "You brought her back to me here. And help me calm her down at that day. She is okay now. She married a good man! Will be a mother soon! I'm so very grateful of you."

Kenshin was still trying to remember the story the old man told him, when he spoke again. "Son… I don't know what made you do this… but you have one hell of a guardian angel. She led me to you. She doesn't want you to die any soon."

The old man gets up to leave the room but pause on the door. "Honestly son, the world needs more men like you. If it wasn't for you… who know what could have happened with my daughter. Now look at it… I'm going to be a grandpa! That's on you! You get some rest. I will bring you some food".

Kenshin murmured a "Thank you" before the man close the door.

 _Tomoe. It was you, wasn't it?_ He thought about what Tomoe said to him. He needs to live. Even if he doesn't feel like it. _I will live. You gave you life for mine. I will live for you._

He could almost see her smile again.

 _Thank you! You saved me… again Tomoe!_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Don't forget to leave me your review telling me what you think. =D**


End file.
